


the angels come screaming

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, Do not try this at home kids, Guardian Angels, Heavy Angst, Other, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'cause i'll give you all the nails you needcover me in gasoline again
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	the angels come screaming

**Author's Note:**

> my chem hyperfixation at two am time lmfao

When Frank had a migraine, Gerard gently placed a translucent palm on his forehead and absorbed the pain, feeling it in their own head and weeping from how badly it hurt. When Frank hurt himself jumping into the mosh pits at concerts of the niche punk band he fronted, Gerard absorbed that pain, too. (Scrapes and cuts were a bit more complicated, as just disappearing them would have aroused Frank’s suspicions, so Gerard just absorbed all of the pain into their own bloodied, aching body. Frank thought his pain tolerance was just remarkably high.) 

Frank didn’t know any of this, of course. Gerard was his guardian angel; he wasn’t supposed to know of their presence. But Gerard wasn’t meant to absorb all of the pain. Traditionally, guardian angels absorbed pain only in life-or-death situations; they could feel pain, too, albeit to a lesser degree than the sensitive human beings they looked after. Or at least, the majority felt pain to a lesser degree. All guardian angels had been humans once. (Gerard had been a pretty, soft, caring human of nineteen years when the tragic car accident had occurred.) Gerard, however, had never transitioned in their levels of pain, meaning that every cut, every bruise, caused them just as much pain as it would any human. Still, even with this setback, they took on more pain than any other angel. (The other angels looked at them with pitying eyes; even angels knew when to shield themselves.) 

Why did Gerard make themself suffer so? Because they had fallen in love with the human they had sworn to protect. This was very taboo, and the guardian angel who pined after their human was talked about near constantly in whispers throughout every non-human realm. Gerard didn’t mind this. They simply pretended not to notice.

Frank got a paper cut, a small one on his finger that would have been mildly painful if Gerard hadn’t absorbed the discomfort. Gerard fell to their knees, suppressing a sob of agony. They smiled. All of this, they thought, for a boy who could never know they even existed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was some angsty-ass bullshit im sorry  
> i don’t even ship frer*rd


End file.
